HaloSuba:A Spartan Warrior's New Wonder World
by Johnnieboy11
Summary: Upon his death on Reach, the 17-year-old Noble Six encounters a woman who calls herself a 'Goddess', whom gives him an option to enter a new world, under siege by an evil Demonic King and save it. For some God-Forsaken Reason, the man accepts it, but not before taking her with him, as a lesson to not mock his dead team-mates. God's blessing on this wonderful world would hafta wait!
1. Prologue:New World, new Dangers

**_AN:Alright, in honor of SEASON 2 OF KONOSUBA APPEARING(FUCK YES) I'm making my own story based on it... With a twist._**

 ** _A NOBLE TWIST!_**

* * *

 _ **Unknown location...**_

The Spartan had seen death with his own two eyes. Left on Reach, to die by the hand of Elites. Absolute fucking bullshit. He'd seen the aliens coming, he should've been able to take them on. His wounds should not have mattered as they did. Ah, fuck it for now. He'd had worse to deal with. Like seeing darkness in front of his e-... He could still see his god damned Heads-Up Display. Shields were online... Wait, he'd dropped his helmet, which was cracked, when he got fracking killed. How did this work? He slowly panned his head down, to the sight of a bright light ahead of him. He blinked twice, clearing up the massive blob of light into a white chair and a table beside it.

On the chair, a young woman, with aquamarine hair and eyes stood, laying her head onto her right arm for support and smiling as she straightened up, extending her arms "Ah, great warrior. You've awoken... Welcome to the Afterlife." She said, smiling. Six could only tell this was some bullshit joke... He couldn't _actually_ be dead, right? Jorge must've spiked his food or something back at base. None of them were dead, were they? _Sigh_... He'd play along for now.

He gulped, then asked "You are?" Quick and concise. The woman smiled, nodded and said "I am the Goddess of Water, Aqua, that which deals with guiding young deaths such as yourself to the paths of good life... You've lived through such a long war and your sacrifice wasn't in vain. Your kin are on the brink of winning this war... But your fight is over, young Spartan."

First thing ONI Taught him in his days being a-fucking-lone, 'don't trust a woman'. Especially not those who behave like goddesses and those who do _call_ themselves. Six sighed, checking his gear via his HUD. Surprising... His guns were all on him. The Shotgun, DMR and AR strapped to his back, two M6 Pistols strapped to his thighs and his Covenant-recovered weapons safely stowed within his backpack, including the 12 Plasma Grenades and his Energy Sword. Perfect. At the very least, if this place was some experiment site, he could cleanly and easily fight his fuckin' way out. The Spartan remained silent, even at the woman's praise.

"Ah, yes..." She sighed "I remember this from your Commander's memories as well... Quiet in the face of that which you do not know." Aqua then smiled at him warmly and said "Yeah, don't worry about it. I can get how this may seem a bit confusing, but I'm tellin' ya the truth. At least you didn't die a stupid death like a lot of your team-mates... You somehow died in a 'Final Stand'-ish way." quite jovially

 _That_ was a fast change of speech. The hell was wrong with this girl?! Just keep quiet. She might wind up letting you die in peace for a change. The Spartan crossed his arms, eyeing the woman and basically glaring daggers from behind his helmet, though she couldn't see him. She sighed, slumping her hands down beside her and walked in front of him, then murmured "Not very talkative, are you?"

The Spartan shook his head. He watched the girl closely as she moved about and examined every detail of his armor and uniform. She stopped in front of him, nodded and said "Alright... I think I understand... I should probably just give ya the two choices, might as well get you out of my hair." adding a smirk. "So, you can either go to Heaven, which, by the way, isn't what all you mortals think it is..." She grinned, seeing the Spartan twitch "Ah... _No Atheists in a Foxhole_ seems to work here. Anyway... Heaven is really, _REALLY_ boring. No internet, no phones, no guns..." She closed in beside his right ear with a devious grin "And no body... That means nothing _Se-"_

The Spartan interrupted her by slightly zapping her with his shield, before she could finish. The girl backed away, partially electrified, growled, then said "Fine... Or you can reincarnate as a new person, or alien, in a new world." Walking back to her chair. She took a seat, then said "Of course," and she eyed the Spartan with her grin returning "There's also the tertiary option... A bit more uncommon for me to do this, since it's the law of Gods and all, but... I think an exception this time around may cut it."

The Spartan crossed his arms. He wanted to believe this was still some kind of ONI Psych Warfare joke, a test to see if it worked on Spartans... But, with the way things were shaping up, hell, he'd take it all. He nodded and showed her to go on, waiting to see where this shit would go. She smirked, nodded and said "Well, you can 'respawn' shall we say, in an alternate universe, where the world needs capable fighters to defeat the Devil King, an evil threatening their homes..." She awkwardly laughed and said "The thing is, nobody wants to reincarnate there, so the population's declining fast."

The Spartan nodded, lowering his arms by his waist, to which the girl smiled "Finally, an agreement. So, let me tell you the basics for going to this world... You get to pick one _extra_ item or weapon to go to that world, aside from..." She paused, examining the Spartan's MJOLNIR armor and weaponry from head to toe " _Those..._ One special power from some video game you played, or that one weapon or person you want around you, to still be alive and help you fight."

The Spartan was taken aback by that last part... While fighting a Demon King and his little force of evil felt like an old RPG he heard about... Any thing or any _one_ he wished for to be alive... To be beside him... Could he... Could he revive the NOBLE Team? Get them to help him? No... No, he needed to let'em rest... And the girl felt like she was bluffing... He wanted to make sure as he thought about it for a few minutes, all whilst the girl had returned to her seat. He sighed, shaking his head as he decided it had to be _that_ , to test out the theory... So he moved his right hand, clenched it, minus the index and pointed at...

 _Her..._

She gasped, jumping off her seat, her expression full of clear shock. She looked at him, then asked "Me?! Why-why not pick one of your dead team-mates, for crying out loud! Even the other antisocials in your so-called Spartan-III Project would be better of-" She cut herself off and gasped as a glyph of sorts appeared below her. A blue formation of light that took the shape of a pyramid, within four concentric circles, with symbols between each circle. The Spartan saw a similar thing below him, actually the same darn lot. He sighed, then grinned behind his helmet as he saw the girl banging against a hardlight wall and crying.

 _"That oughta teach you to make fun of my team-mates and me, bitch."_ He thought. A second blaring light emerged beside him and the Spartan cocked his head up and around, to see what looked like an angel descending from the sky. "Your wish has been heard by the gods, oh brave warrior of the Earth-realm." She said in an angelic voice, looking at him. She then swiveled around to the protesting and crying Goddess, Aqua, as she tried to fight against it and, with a somewhat more squeaky voice, said "Don't worry, Aqua-sensei! I'll take care of things here until your return!"

* * *

 _ **The town of Starting Adventurers...**_

A horse-drawn cart moved ahead of them as the Spartan shouldered his Assault Rifle and kept it low, safety off, and he glanced toward Aqua, who was trembling, both angry and in shock. The woman turned toward him, clenched her hands and tried to grab his throat, before the Spartan placed a hand on her forehead, keeping her away as she claws at him... Of course, she was below him in height, quite literally. She growled and yelled "LET ME GO! This is all your god damned fault!" As she struggled to get out of his grip. She started sobbing and said "This is worse than the time I had to deal with Bayonetta..."

The Spartan let her go, then looked about the place. It was an odd medieval setting, with even the houses resembling 16th century buildings. The place here, this Starting Town as he would come to call it, seemed pretty big, so he could tell from just looking over the land ahead. He sighed, looked to the self-excused girl and yanked her by the collar, then said "You'll help me beat this 'Devil King', if you wanna get home..." before pushing her ahead of him.

"Fine..." The girl groaned as she stomped ahead of him. She showed him to follow, then said "There should be an Adventurers' guild nearby. We sign up there, otherwise we can't do anything."

 _"Need a permit to hunt oddities here... Hmph."_ The Spartan thought to himself, nodding to her. He slid his rifle on his back and followed the girl up to a building. It was a big place, resembling of a cafeteria and hotel, so it should've been the Guild's bar. The two walked through the door, to the sight of people eating and drinking together, dozens of them. So the place was chock-full of actual adventurers... The Spartan's gaze swept the room as a few tossed sideways glances toward them. He looked right back at them, his empty visor staring at them instead of his face. They immediately turned away... He sighed, then looked to see Aqua beside him and, just ahead of them, up a short flight of stairs, a sign-up counter occupied by a young, blonde woman.

The Spartan nodded to Aqua, then waved her forward as he walked with her. She nodded, looking pretty determined, then walked toward the woman behind the counter. She smiled, then nodded to them and said "Well... From the looks of you two, I'd say you're preparing to start a job in adventuring?"

Aqua nodded and smiled "Yes, indeed!"

"Well... Uhh, there's a fine." The girl said, smiling weakly as a droplet of sweat fell down the side of her forehead, her eyes focused on the Spartan. He crossed his arms and the girl felt a chill shoot up her spine. She shrugged it off and said "Err, well forget that! Come, come!" She waved them forward as she moved behind the counter. Aqua looked to Six, then asked "What did you just do?" to which the man shrugged nonchalantly and walked up to the counter, where the woman had placed a sort of globe or orb, in a golden cradle with silver inlay.

"Just place your hand on here and we can set up your Adventurer's cards." The woman said, smiling. Six nodded, then placed his hand on top of the orb of the globe-like item, which began to spin and shine a bright blue hue. The woman placed an empty piece of old paper below it and the globe started inscribing data on it. The Spartan exhaled and removed his hand as the device powered down. The counter girl grabbed the card and gasped "Oh my God... Your skills are... All maxed. Intelligence, strength, agility... Incredible."

The man nodded as she handed him his card, which he slid in one of his rigs' pockets, then walked away and leaned against a wall, awaiting for Aqua to take her own. She smiled, then nodded to him and said "Wow. Pretty cool."

Truly, this little 'Goddess' was weird, the way she just switched herself around from 'crybaby bitch' to 'somewhat pleasant' just adding to that. Hopefully she'd be useful for defeating this Devil King or whatever... The man nonchalantly nodded back, then watched her step up to the ball and place her hand. IT spun again, wrote the data on the card and stopped. The girl walked toward him with a smile, then said "I'm similar to you, it seems. At everything but Luck and Intelligence."

The Spartan chuckled mockingly, to which she crossed her arms and growled. He sighed, then nodded and waved her toward a board that had a dozen papers, with writing in Black and Red. A 'Quest Board'... The man sighed, then looked to the Blonde stop them. She raised her hand, weakly, then said "Uhm... You two still have to pick classes... You know that, right?"

"Oh..." Six sighed, his arms slumped. The girl nodded and sighed deeply, relieved that the Spartan didn't actually hurt her for... Intervening, then said "Well... There are 10 classes you could pick from, but some of them aren't combat-oriented... I have a few recommendations for both of you."

"Sure." Aqua smiled. "Go ahead."

"Alright... Well, for you, miss Aqua, I'd say an Arch Priest class would be befitting, since your Magicka skill is the highest of them all." The woman nodded, then she looked to Six and stuttered "A-As for you, my good, heavily armored, giant, sir..." She struggled to swallow "I'd recommend either the Starter Class, Adventurer, or the Tank/Combat class, Crusader. Adventurer, as a pro, allows you to learn any and all skills from all classes if you put your time into it, so..."

"I'll take Adventurer." The man answered, nodding to the girl. "Thank you very much, miss."

The woman sighed, then slumped her arms around her body, smiled and nodded. "My pleasure, good sir." She said, then left with that. The Spartan checked his card, on which some cryptic letters shined bright-orange, like a fire. His class had been set, as far as he understood, and so had Aqua's. Good. He nodded to Aqua and pointed to the board, then saw the girl's surprised gaze. He shrugged, before the girl said "How'd you... You spoke politely."

"So?" The man asked, looking at the quest board. He picked out the simplest one, due to knowing that the girl beside him probably wasn't the most fit for the early hard work. She may've been a goddess and all, but no risking it here... If she turned out useless in a fight, he'd have to save her ass.

So of course, he picked up a construction job, to help around here...

For a couple of months, the two helped the other adventurers build several rooms, sheds and other such items, meanwhile talking with the lot, drinking and eating together. The Spartan even found himself having to comfort a vomitting Aqua after she drank too much beer one night. This chain continued for the months, before winter came and the Spartan realized how little money they had, looking at his coin pouch in his Chest Rig. The two had, of course, gotten accommodations within a stable nearby. The Spartan sighed as he checked their money situation, feeling fairly annoyed that they also had nothing to fight against.

"Nothing good comes out of just building things..." He looked to Aqua. "We need to take a kill quest if we want to feed you."

"Me?" The girl asked, cocking an eyebrow up in surprise.

"Yes... I can withstand life without food for a month. Without water for two weeks. You, on the other hand... Even thought you're supposed to be some kind of 'Goddess'..." The Spartan mocked, making the air quotes "Can't live in your human form without food and water. I'll take a Kill Quest tomorrow and get some work done. IF we want to get the hell out of this world before I grow old and die, that is." Six stood up, then walked toward his cot in the shed and sat down again, M6G Magnum in hand.

"O... Oh-kay, but you know we're going together to the Kill Quest, right?" The girl said, crossing her arms and pouting. "The Goddess thing was uncalled for, BTW."

Six ignored that, then said "Go to sleep." and settled down, making himself comfortable. He leaned his head back against the wall, then heard a ding from his waist... The Spartan swallowed, straightened up, then looked behind him and removed an item from his belt. A small canister, with a blue shine from the glass inside... A chip. This was the Package... His heart jumped at the realization, then he gasped.

Aqua turned around, bothered by the light, and looked to the canister, then smiled. "Ah... Finally discovered that little copy of the Package I made for you... Yes, it's a copy, not the real deal."

"Why did you make this?" The Spartan deadpanned, then he exhaled. "I nearly had a heart attack. I thought I had forgot to drop this off to the _Autumn._ "

"A little reminder of home... One that doesn't cause even you to go into deep thought. Or Depression." She smirked, then she turned away and went to sleep, bidding Six "Good night, Six!"

The Spartan examined it, surprised. He got a bit touched by this, true to that... Something non-depressing to remember his world by... He sighed, then looked to the girl and smiled...

In before he started hearing her snore. He sighed, planted a palm on his visor, then muttered to himself "You may be a Goddess... But you're also the most human girl I've ever seen..." And chuckled, before opening the capsule. He grabbed the chip and slotted it into the back of his helmet. An eerie blue mist surrounded his head and he heard a deep sigh of a female voice. She chuckled, then said "Well, this is intriguing... This is how a MJOLNIR Suit feels..." And she gasped, upon hearing a confused noise from Six "Oh, hello. You must be Noble Six... I'm Cortana, a Smart AI... I'm guessing we're gonna be working together?"

Six sighed deeply, then said "Yes, I guess so..." In a whisper.

Great... An AI of all things...

 _Why Him?_


	2. Megumin, Explosion Goddess

_**Noon. Stables.**_

Aqua stretched and yawned loudly. It'd been nearly three months since she and the Spartan were stuck together in this weird world. She opened her eyes, straightened up on the blanket that covered the hay, then looked around... Nobody. She stood up, got dressed and went outside, to the sight of a wide, green open field and rolling hills. She raised her hand in front of her eyes, to block out the noon sun and looked to her right, where she saw the Spartan, in his armor, training. His movements were very fluid in that superheavy armor, as every jab and punch he threw was incredibly quick and hard to follow.

She crossed her arms, smiled, then walked up to him.

To which he nearly hit her straight in the face. His fist blew her hair back and scared her as it traveled mere inches from her face before he held it back, then lowered it beside his body. The girl was stunned by the sudden gust of wind from the boy's hand, her face contorted to that of fear. He sighed, then said "I've been up since 5 in the morning. That makes it 7 hours." And he crossed his arms, shaking his head. He'd thought she agreed they'd go on a kill quest. She did mumble something before finally falling a sleep. That he could 'count on her'. Proved not to be the case... maybe.

The girl's right eye twitched, then she breathed in and exhaled, snapping back to reality, shook her head and her smile returned. "Sorry about that. So, Kill Quest, right?"

Six nodded, then looked around and said "I took the liberty of picking out one for us... We're to take out five Giant Toads just outside a nearby village. Hear they've been causing trouble with the livestock." grabbing his DMR from his back and cocking the bolt. She nodded and jovially said "Lead the way, Spartan-boy!" making Six groan inwardly. He nodded, then showed her to follow. The two took down a beaten path toward the outskirts of the village currently being hit by the Toads, which were in their mating season. People said that not just their cattle and livestock go missing, but also some farmers and kids.

Well, shit, Six had his job cut out for him then. Killing giant lizards was his MO after all... And one way to get payback at those Elite fuckers. Reaching the designated target area, the Spartan saw them first, thanks to his enhanced eyesight. Strange creatures that looked exactly like earth toads and frogs, but were roughly ten times the size. They all had different coloring, from green with black stripes to red and pink stripes. Their target, of course, was to kill 5 of them in 3 days, so the quest said. The Spartan shouldered his DMR, then looked to Aqua and said "Act as a distraction and lure them to me. I can take them out if you do."

"What?! You don't just make a goddess do that kind of thing! I can help beside being a bait, you know?! Lord almighty, it's like there's not a semblance of respect here!" The girl cried loudly and in an incessantly high pitch, attracting two frogs toward them. The Spartan sighed, then said "Nevermind..." As he aimed for the creatures.

" _Man... She's whiny, just like you said."_ Cortana chimed in into Six' head. The man grinned, then nodded slightly... And heard staccato footsteps as he saw the woman rush ahead. The man groaned, then opened fire toward one Toad. Two bullets tore through its rubbery white skin and green blood dripped from the neck, but it continued jumping toward Aqua. He growled, then drew his AR and opened fire as he walked down the hill, trying to keep his aim as steady as possible. Bullets tore through the first Toad, gutting it and killing it, in before the Spartan heard a creature gulp. He sighed, then whined "Don't tell me..."

 _"She's in its mouth..."_ Cortana groaned, making Andrew sigh deeply as he looked to the right. His gun clicked empty and he reloaded, putting the empty mag into his pocket, slid his rifle on his back, then looked to the frog holding Aqua. It was stationary and its head was upward as it tried to swallow. The girl was evidently struggling as her legs were flailing about, so, the Spartan took the best course of action. He punched the creature in the stomach, tearing its skin and making it puke out the girl. The Spartan then drew a frag grenade from his belt, clicked it and thought _"What a bloody waste of a good grenade... But these guys are kinda tanky."_ Then threw the frag grenade inside the creature's mouth and grabbed Aqua. The two took cover just as the explosion enveloped and fried the creature. Guts and blood splattered around it as it shattered.

The Spartan sighed deeply and looked at the girl he was holding in a bridal carry. She was sobbing and sniffling, before she burst out into crying and hugged Six by the neck, then said "Thank you, Noble Six~! Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou~!" quite shakily. He sighed, then let her stand on her own two feet and thoughtfully said "We're not doing that again... The fucker I shot at swallowed so many of my bullets I emptied two clips on it." And he pointed at the one he'd wasted, from which brown goop and green blood were dripping... Of course, Aqua, having been in the other one's mouth was no better... She was covered in their slimy saliva, which was also colored brown.

He sighed, then said "We're going home for now... To get you clean and get you something to eat..."

 _"Clean first..."_ Cortana said, disgusted for some reason. _"I can smell her from inside your suit... Thanks to the Filter... Jesus Christ, that's a new experience."_

* * *

 _ **Adventurers' guild bar.**_

The Spartan sat at the opposite end of the table while Aqua stuffed her face with some of the Toad meat they'd gathered. From what he understood, it was a very sought-after ingredient. He ran in his mind that they got 10.000 Eris, or 5.000 per frog. Not even close enough. He sighed, then looked to Aqua and said "What do you think we should do? I was thinking that, if this Party of ours is gonna have any chances..."

"You want us to recruit, right?" Smirked the girl. Six nodded, quite surprised. The girl was pretty smart in the end... But good thing he didn't show his surprise thanks to his helmet. The girl said "Yeah, I thought as much. I mean, we need more baits, don't we?" smirk withstanding. The Spartan sighed. No, she wasn't smart, she just had a lucky guess there. He rolled his eyes, then said "Right... But why would someone join us... I mean, yes, I have this gear with me," he patted his back "But for all the people who join us know, I suck at using it. Which I thankfully don't..."

"Oh, please, Six!" Aqua's grin widened. She downed her beer, then exhaled and said "Trust me, people are gonna be linin' up to join us by the end of the day! After all, I'm an Arch Priest! The strongest defensive magic class! Anyone and everyone who sees the add will want to join us! They'll be like 'Oh yes, miss Aqua, please allow us to join you and your overly-armored sidekick! we'd love to-'" She stopped and nearly bit her tongue when the Spartan gave her a light punch over the top of her head, making her sit down. She placed her hands upon her wound. So he found a way to shut her up...

"Alright, I got it..." The Spartan said, then he raised his hand and asked for a piece of paper to write upon. The woman at the counter handed it to him and he started writing down upon it, utilizing the local characters. Somehow, landing here allowed him to understand their written language... Meanwhile, speaking was in English, so that gave him at least something to ease his mind.

After posting it onto the Quest Board and buying an 'I'm Sorry I Hit You' round of food and drinks, the Spartan was sitting at the table and examining his DMR. He'd run out of bullets at some point in this world and that was a problem that would soon enough hit him. That was unless he could buy ores and start smelting/manufacturing his own armor by the time he was running out. With the AI, he might have a chance to do so.

The Spartan heard a pair of footsteps behind them, to which he immediately swivelled around, to the sight of a girl clad in dark-red clothing, with a strange hat, that looked like a witch's and also had a face on it. Then, there was her staff, a wooden item with bandages as handles and, of course, a bright blue orb in the middle of a wood 'C'-shape. The Spartan sighed deeply, examining her face. She had a shield-crest eyepatch covering her left eye, red, with a yellow outline and, of course, a white cross in the middle. She also had shoulder-length dark-brown hair escaping from the hat. The girl smiled as she looked at them, then said "I have happened to stumble upon the recruitment poster you have put up..." And her smile turned to a smug grin as she covered part of her face with her hand, her right eye shining bright red. "It seems fate has had us meet here." Then, she struck a bloody pose "I am an Arch Wizard, trained in the use of the mightiest Offensive Magicka of all! I utilize the powerful explosion magic! My name is Megumin!"

The Spartan sighed, deeply, while Aqua stared in a deadpan at the small girl.

" _The kid's kidding, right?"_ Cortana asked, worried.

"No..." Six sighed in a whisper. "I don't think she is..." And he stood up, walking up to her. She looked up to his helmet's visor, as the girl was barely reaching halfway up to his chest, while the man quite literally cast a shadow over her, covering her entirely... A scary sight to behold. She immediately ducked behind her hat and said "H-Hello..." In a shaky voice, to which he crossed his arms and stared on. He said "Uhh, hello..." Calmly. "What was your name again?"

She started stuttering as she backed off, with a smug grin "I-I am Megumin! User of the Explosion magic! Finest magic in the world!"

"Uh-huh..." Six nodded, lowering his arms.

" _So... Anyone else getting a Chuunbiyou Vibe or... No?"_ Cortana chimed in, to which Six chuckled. He looked to the girl, then said "Well... As far as I understand, Arch-class Magic users are pretty powerful, so... Meg... Mega... Mego..."

"Megumin!" The girl barked angrily. Six sighed and nodded "That. Sure... Welcome to the pa-" He saw her collapse and immediately caught her by the waist and asked "You okay?!" worriedly, a question to which his answer soon came... Her stomach growled and she kept her head bowed down. "C-Can I please have something to eat...?" Of course... He settled her onto a seat at the table, then walked toward a waitress to ask her for food, while this 'Megumin' girl kept her head laying against the table. Moments later, with him back at the table, Aqua was examining Megu's adventurer card. She nodded, smiled and said "This is authentic... You can't just forge a Card like this."

"Alright... So she's genuine." The Spartan said, looking at Aqua. "But her only skill is that Explosion Magic thing... Am I the only one worried about it?"

Aqua shook her head.

"Uhh..." Megumin said, looking at them as her stomach kept growling. "I'd thank you if you'd call me by my name... Not 'She' or 'her'."

"Right..." Andrew rolled his eyes. " _Megu-meme,_ was it?"

Cortana chuckled... " _Memes."_

"Megumin!" The girl yelled again, hitting the table with both hands. She collapsed onto it again as her stomach growled, to which Andrew sighed and said "Okay... Me-gu-min... Megumin... I think I got it."

She gave him a thumbs up, still groaning from hunger. The Spartan looked and saw the food being brought over. He snapped his fingers and the girl immediately straightened up, smiling widely and drooling at the sight. Fried Toad legs, some veggies and a drink. Should fill her right up, the Spartan thought calmly. The girl started digging in quickly, to which the Spartan grinned widely from behind his helmet.

" _Wow... Not even Aqua eats that much, does she?"_ Inquired the curious AI. Andrew shook his head, then said "Nope... Alright, girls... We're prepping to move and test out Megumin's powers right after she finishes eating." And with that, he stood up and grabbed his Sniper Rifle from his back. If the DMR didn't do it, a .50 BMG Round should do it... Hopefully...

* * *

 ** _Toad Fields. Toads left to kill in the Quest, 3/5_**

The Spartan, Arch Mage and Arch Priest took positions at the top of the hill, with Andrew scoping in a Toad moving toward them from far away. He looked to Megumin and said "If you need to prepare, do it. I know Explosion magic can take a while to prep, considering how big the Boom is... We'll cover ya." And the little girl in red nodded, then started chanting something. Six scoped in the head of the Toad rushing toward them, well, _hopping,_ then fired. Thunder erupted from the rifle's muzzle and... The shot scratched its scaly skin, but it was still alive. He sighed, then whispered to Cortana "Adjust my aim, please."

" _On it, Six."_ The girl said " _Aimbot activating!"_

Six rolled his eyes as numbers ran down his scope. He nodded and zeroed in, properly shouldering the weapon. He then squeezed the trigger and the creature's head burst. It fell, tumbling down the hill, dead. He nodded to Megumin, who smirked, then started chanting again. While that happened, a massive, dark whirlwind with strange colors emerged from it. She yelled "Emerge from Darkness! EXPLOSION!"

" _Six... One Megaton..."_ Cortana deadpanned. The explosion burst and a massive gust of wind emerged. The shockwave. The massive mushroom cloud lanced up into the Sky and, as Six' helmet polarized to stop it, he saw the smoke clear... A massive crater in the middle of which was supposed to be a Giant Toad... But it was only ash. Andrew sighed, then whispered "Fuck me sideways..."

He smirked, then gave a thumbs up to Megumin... And saw her collapse. Oh shit...

" _Uh Six. Massive exhaustion detected from the girl. That attack must've strained her more than she thought."_ Cortana said, worried. " _And another Frog's coming... Whilst another has Aqua... Aaand~ that first one just got Megu."_

Six groaned, then stood up and started kicking ass and saving the girls...

Only to have to carry Megumin back...

 _ **Quest complete... Award 110.000 Eris.**_

Walking through town, back to the Guild, as the sun set, Andrew was questioning Megumin. "So, you say that that thing outdoes your actual strength and you're useless for the rest of the day..." He deadpanned, to which she just nodded and said "Pretty much..." Making Six sigh. He nodded and said "You two are really weird..." And he kept walking. Indeed, these girls were a dime a dozen. Weird as hell, powerless even in this world... Well, not Megumin at least. The Spartan rolled his eyes, then looked back to the girl and asked "Did your other gangs dump you because of this?"

"Uhh..." The girl said, bowing her head in shame "Yes..." To which he sighed. "And you don't want to learn a new skill?"

"No!" The girl answered n a bark. "I became an Arch Wizard for the sake of utilizing just this power and this power alone! I love explosion magic and only that magic and I will not learn a new skill, so help me the Lords!"

Six groaned, then heard Aqua yell "Beautiful! Just beautiful!", making both him and Megu swivel their heads around in surprise. The woman continued with a smile "I just adore how romantically you chose your powers with! It is amazing, the dedication, the strength and the will! God bless you, young Megumin, for your strength!" To which Megumin smiled and said "You two, oh mighty Arch Priest, for your healing powers!"

And the two gave each other a thumbs up. Andrew sighed, then said "Welcome to the crew... There's a few rules here, Megumin. You listen to a senior's orders and use your magic only. IN. EMERGENCIES. We don't want to have to haul you around every time you do it! Otherwise..." He nodded to her and said "We're all misfits here, girl. So you're welcome on my part..."

Megumin smiled, then said "Thank you, Noble Six!"

Back at the table, The Spartan, helmet off his head, was examining the reward. He sighed, then said to himself "110.000 divided by 3... 36.000 Eris for each... We barely risked all our lives for basic construction fees..." He sighed, rubbing his forehead...

The Spartan, a handsome young man, had emerald eyes and bright-red hair, with two scars across his right cheek. He was a good-looking boy for his age and occupation. He exhaled deeply, rolling a silver coin onto the table's flat surface, back and forth... He heard a pair of footsteps, then a girl's voice said "Excuse me... I couldn't help but see the recruitment sign you put up."

"Oh boy..." The boy said, slowly turning around... To the sight of a beautiful young woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing white armor, with an orange outline and a combat skirt, long, but easy to move with. Under the breastplate and pauldrons, she had a tight black suit and she was... Well-endowed. Six swallowed, then said "Y-Yes... But I'd not recommend it..."

"Oh?" The girl raised an eyebrow "Why so?"

Six could see her twitching... Her cheeks were beet red... And he answered "Well... Our crew takes a lot of hits and... We're not the best fighters, actually." to which the woman closed in on him and leaned against the table, breathing heavily, her cheeks flushing, making him back off slightly, fear gleaming in his eyes "Oh, that's horrible! You sound like you need another set of heavy armor!"

 _"MNOOOOPE~! BAD TOUCHY! STRANGER DANGER!"_ Cortana called.

Andrew swallowed... Cortana was right... This woman was... A Masochist.

 _"Fuck... My... new... Life!"_


	3. Darkness, Chris and the Cabbage Harvest

**_WELL. SHIT._**

The girl stared at him more fervently, her pulse growing in BPM. The Spartan stood up from the table, grabbed his helmet, then said "W-Well it was a pleasure to meet you, but I have to go find my friends right now!" And he tried to walk away, before the woman grabbed him by the shoulder and said "It is rude to leave before a young woman can introduce herself..." with such composure it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on-end. He swallowed, nodded, then turned around and said "Very well then, miss... Go ahead and introduce yourself... I'll see about introducing you to the squad if I decide to let you aboard."

The blonde girl smiled, pushed her hair over her shoulder, setting the ponytail straight behind her, then started "I am Darkness and my calling is that of a Crusader." From there, she started stuttering. "W-Would you please let me join your p-p-party?" her pulse continually elevating. The Spartan leaned slowly toward the table to take his Eris, before he felt her gauntleted hands clutch around his armored wrist, pinning his hand down. The two were face-to-face, so close Andrew could see every pore and every little red spot. The girl was weakly smiling, before she asked him "Those two slimy ladies from earlier were your friends, right? What in the world befell them?"

"Well..." Six grunted, yanking his hand free from the woman and placing the Eris piles in his pockets. He crossed his arms and continued "We were fighting Giant Toads and the two nearly got swallowed... That's where the mucus is coming from." And she gasped. "I do not believe this! I cannot, on my honor as a knight, allow such horrors to happen to such beautiful young maidens, at such a fresh and tender age!" She smiled weirdly, then continued "You may use me as your shield!"

" _This woman's starting to scare me, Six."_ Cortana chirped, worried as hell and true to her own rights. " _And I'm not the one she's pleading to join the squad. What's your plan here?"_

"I'm actually sorry..." The Spartan said, then staggered backward, placing his hand on his forehead "First of all, I do not use women as shields... It's not in my morals..." He inhaled deeply, then continued "I... Uh... Seem to also be ill... I must head home, miss Darkness."

" _Really... Acting sick? That's your excuse?"_ Cortana deadpanned, then sighed, rolling her nonexistent eyes at the quickdraw excuse. " _And they say AI are melodramatic."_

The Spartan grabbed his stomach, then nodded to the girl and excused himself, sliding his helmet on his head. He slowly walked down the steps and back toward the stables. The Spartan walked inside of their own stable, sat down on the hay, then sighed and took his helmet off. "What did you want me to do? The woman was creeping even me out." The Spartan excused himself, then leaned onto the hay. Cortana chuckled, then said " _Fear of girls is a normal thing for a shut-in."_

Six glared toward his helmet, then said "Oi..." And he looked up at the ceiling. "I didn't want to deal with a Masochist right now, thank you... This world's already thrown a lot of shit at me."

" _A Spartan that complains too... Well, John was kind of bland at times."_ The AI Mused, to which Six' eyes, which he had tried to close, snapped open in surprise. "Did you just say 'John'? As in John-117?" He then asked his AI Companion, who chuckled and said " _Aye. John became my partner early on, actually. When I was first brought into our world, really, by Doc Halsey."_

"You were... Are... the Companion of John-117, the Master Chief?" Six smirked. "Maybe having you around won't be so bad after all."

" _SAY WHAT?!"_

* * *

 ** _Next Day. The Pub._**

Sitting at one of the counters where they served food and drinks, Six, helmet on his head, was guarding Megumin as they ate and quietly contemplating skills he could learn quickly and easily... To help both Aqua and Megumin... The Latter... She looked to him, smiled, then swallowed that bit of food she had in her mouth and asked "How come you're so big?" And the Spartan nearly tripped up on himself. He sighed, then looked to her and said "Well, you see, It's some augmentations I got... They... Uhh... How do I put this... You know how you're a little girl right now, right?"

That clearly hit a nerve in the girl as she started repeating "Little girl..." As she sorrowfully turned to eat. She cut a carrot in half, then took it from the fork and ate it. She kept mumbling things about herself being little as she chewed. Six rolled his eyes, then he heard her... "Ah, there you were!" And froze.

" _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-"_ Cortana's censor feature actually turned on, bleeping out the swear word. Andrew couldn't agree more as he slowly, twitchingly turned around to see Darkness. He continued "Fuck..." as to help Cortana, but in a whisper. He stood up and, from behind the girl, he saw another young one appear. A girl with a scar on the side of her cheek. She had short, straight and slightly messy silver hair and dark purple eyes and wore a strange, really thin leather armor. More like a support bra or something around her chest, and a pair of short jeans, with a dagger in its sheath hanging by the belt of the short pants. She also had a very cocky smile.

"Yesterday you left in a hurry due to feeling ill." The blonde woman beside her said as she went to sit with Six. The other one moved beside her and leaned onto the counter. Darkness smiled and said "So, to continue our talk about me joining your party."

" _This fucking woman is dense..."_ The Spartan thought to himself, his eye twitching, face contorted in disgust. "No."

AAAAND~ The weirdness started as the girl bounced back, blushing and gasping as she started sweating. Six slowly backed away. He sighed, then looked to the girl beside Darkness, then asked "Is she always like this?" To which she chuckled, then nodded and said "Yep. But she's pretty fun to be around when her Masochism instinct doesn't kick in."

" _Well... She actually seems pretty sane... Can we recruit her into the party?"_ Cortana chimed in, happily. Six sighed, then looked to Chris and said "So... What're you here for, aside from... Helping her." He motioned his head toward the still-weirding-him-out Darkness. Chris smiled, nodded and said "Actually, yep. I'm here 'cause I heard you need a few new skills..."

"Uhh... Wait... What class are-"

"Thief." The girl smirked, extending her hand toward him "My name's Chris. You are?"

"Call me Six." The Spartan said, nodding. Chris smiled, then said "Wow... A number for a name. Mysterious." And she showed him and Darkness to follow him outside. Walking out toward the door, Six halted and looked up above, on a balcony, to see Aqua entertaining a few people with her Party Trick thing... Nature's Wonder, if he remembered correctly. Hell, if it wasn't gonna mess with the cohesion the Spartan was planning for this team, he'd let it slide for now. He nodded to Aqua, who smiled and continued entertaining the other adventurers, then went outside with Chris and Darkness.

Outside, Chirs started showing him a pair of her powers. A Passive Ability known as Enemy Detection... Basically his suit's Radar, but with longer range and Lurk, a power that allowed him to remain stealthy in the darkness. But he was most interested in Chris' most powerful ability. The girl grinned, then started "Steal is a more luck-based ability than any of them a Thief uses. It's also a random capture, so depending on what you want to take, your luck must also be good enough and in-tune... Want a demo?" She smirked. Andrew nodded, to which the girl said "Alright... Here I go!" And she extended her head forward, then clenched her fingers into a fist. "STEAL!" She yelled as a bright blue light formed in her palm. She smirked as she opened it and, inside, were three M6D Mags.

"Wha...?" The Spartan said, confused as he checked his pockets. Three of the pistol mag holders were empty. He smirked, then looked to Chris and nodded "Nice power."

"Thanks." The girl smirked, then nodded to him "Try it. Go to your card and choose the Abilities you want to learn. Any shown to you should be available for use, so you should find Steal, Lurk and Enemy Detection easily."

The Spartan nodded, pulled his Adventurer's card out of his front pocket, then examined it and saw them. 4 power slots out of 5 were occupied and he had more space behind the card... He selected All 4, which lit up bright orange, then read them. "So... Enemy Detection... Lurk... Nature's Wonder, nope." He unchecked that one "And Steal." He nodded, then pressed his portrait on the top-right side of the card, which shined green... The man felt it... A surge of power in his entire body, a shiver up his spine. He grinned as he set his card back in his pocket, then looked to Chris and said "How about a little test?"

"Oh?" The girl raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I use Steal to take my magazines back from you... And you have to join our party." He said. Chris gasped, then backed off and said "Bringing the mighty one in, Six, are ya? Nice... Alright, agreed!"

 ** _-Play Where the Hood at by DMX-_**

The Spartan saw the girl back off, then looked ahead and nodded. " _You sure about this?"_ Cortana asked in his ear. He hummed, then said "Yes..." And brought his hand forward as Chris took her stance. He smirked, then raised his hand, clenched into a fist and yelled "STEAL!" As the blue light formed into his hand as well. He felt a surge of power into his right hand, then felt an item... The Spartan looked at it in his palm, then stopped... It was a pair of blue panties...

"What... The Fuck..." The Spartan said, his eyes wide behind his helmet's visor.

" _It's random... WHAT?!"_ Even Cortana yelled, in complete shock. Six looked to Chris, who placed her hands between her legs and said "N-NO! PLEASE GIVE ME BACK MY-" And Six ran to her, then handed them to her and said "Sorry, Jesus Christ, that wasn't supposed to happen!" And he continued "Forget joining my party! That's not necessary now... Sorry, really!"

" _And the Spartan gets flustered... Over a pair of pa-... Oh God save this world..."_ Cortana mumbled to herself, worried sick about this. The group strolled back into the Guild Pub, Six helmet off his head and head bowed down in shame, before he sat down at the table beside Megumin and Aqua, who had joined her. He smashed his head into the counter and remained there.

"You okay, Six?" Aqua asked, looking at him with a bit of shock... The wooden counter was cracked splintered around his head. He shook his head, then said "I don't wanna fuckin' talk about it, Blue-hair..." And he raised his hand, then said "Five drinks please... One for me and the others for Chris, Darkness, Aqua and Megumin..." And the counter-worker nodded and rushed to bring them their drinks... Chris walked beside Six and tapped him on his head, then said "Oi... It's okay, dude. Mistakes happen." With a smile. "Just... Try to aim for the head or top extremities next time... it's also about your balance."

"Uhh... Thanks, Chris..." He sighed. The girl smiled, crossed her arms and said "Well... Is that spot in your party still open?"

He looked up from the counter to her, a splinter the size of his pinkie stuck in his forehead, then asked "You'd still be willing to join in after what just happened?" with quite a bit of surprise. She nodded "Aye... Can't leave a pretty boy like you alone, even after that." And she giggled as she saw him blush. Cortana was laughing like a broken record inside his head at the Spartan's current inability to speak. Chris winked at him, took her drink, then looked to Megumin and Aqua and said "Don't worry. We're cool now... Though I ain't telling you about the situation we had..."

She stopped as she saw Darkness ahead of her, giving her the sad puppy eyes. Her thief friend rolled her eyes, chuckled, then looked to the Spartan and said "She's gotta join in too, otherwise my offer is out... AND I'm telling them ALL what happened."

Six cocked his head toward Darkness, who smiled, giving him the puppy eyes too, then planted a palm on his face, ran it down across his face and said "Fiiine~..." And stood up, then said "You two in, then?"

"Aye aye." Chris saluted, grin withstanding.

"Oh, yes!" Darkness excitedly added, smiling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

" _Let's hope Chris can keep her... Lusts... In check..."_ Cortana sighed. Before Andrew could answer, an alarm sounded off as the blonde woman called everyone out of the guild. Dozens of adventurers ran out of the buildings and to the main city gate, carrying weapons and gear. Andrew looked to Chris, Darkness, Aqua and Megumin and asked "The hell is going on?" To which Chris said "It's the annual awesome ongoing-"

The girl's words cut out as they looked ahead, to a large amount of greenery heading toward them. The Spartan looked toward a more buff man, a friend he'd made in the construction business, then asked "Oi, Beezo. What's going on here?" To which the redheaded man answered with a grin "The annual harvest... Ya see, when the cabbages here become ripe, with just the right aroma, they start moving about. They go across fields, hills, mountains, even towns and across the sea, only to wind up dying in some god-forsaken no-man's-land somewhere far away... If we don't harvest them." He then settled his battleaxe in his hands. The Spartan sighed, then looked ahead and saw it... The heads of fucking cabbage had fucking wings on their fucking heads and were fucking bouncing... Fuck...

 _ **COMPULSORY QUEST:Harvest all the Cabbages currently going through town.**_

"Is there anything SANE in this fucking world?!" The Spartan angrily yelled. He watched everyone charge ahead and start striking the cabbages, then sighed and said "Alright... If that's how it is... COME HERE, YOU FUCKING FLYING GREENIES!" And he cracked his knuckles...

 ** _-Play DMX:X Gon' give it to ya!-_**

He walked ahead, beside Aqua, Megumin, Chris and Darkness, then looked ahead, at a wave of cabbages and said "Everyone, stand the fuck back... I got this shit!" To which Chris, dagger drawn, said "What?! You ain't even got a melee weapon!" And the Spartan... His answer was kicking a fucking cabbage in whatever stood as a face for it. He threw it back, to the harvested ones and said "Oh, DON'T I?!"

He rushed ahead and cocked his right hand back, clenching it into a fist, then he punched ahead, as hard as he could. The gust of wind that emanated from the hit against one cabbage seared clean through three more. All 4 were sent back via roundhouse kick to the harvested patches. The Spartan grabbed two out of the air, squeezed them and broke them apart, then sent them back toward the harvested ones. He looked to Aqua and said "FYI, I ain't usin' my guns because you _do NOT WANT TO TASTE GUNPOWDER IN YOUR FOOD!"_ And he elbowed two more out of the air, grabbed them and sent them toward Aqua, who caught them in a basket.

He heard a moan of pleasure, then looked to see ms. Masochist taking hits from flying cabbages. He sighed, ran toward her as her armor cracked and her clothing began to tear and started kicking them away. He looked to the girl and said "YOU HAVE A FUCKING SWORD, CRUSADER! USE IT!" And he drew his energy blade, cutting in half another two cabbages, wide grin on his face behind his mask.

The Spartan then roundhouse-kicked a line of four that jumped toward him and shattered them into leafs. He grabbed all the leafs and sent them back to Aqua again, then rushed ahead, kicked, punched and, drawing his combat knife, cut his way through nearly a dozen more. He grabbed five more and sent them flying back to Aqua's basket, then pummeled some hundred more. Three remained and the Spartan KO'd them, then harvested them. He smirked, then drew his sidearm and aimed toward a cabbage, shot one of its wings out and pummeled into the dirt.

"Where the Hood at now, motherfucking cabbages?" The Spartan smirked, twirling his pistol and sliding it into its holster. He looked to everyone, who stared at him in awe, then shrugged and said "What?" nonchalantly, turning about and walking toward them. Cheers erupted across the crowd of would-be Adventurer comrades of Six' and Megumin and Chris walked up to him, then Chris said "Good lord, that was freaking amazing!" And Megumin nodded, then asked "How did you even do that?!"

 _ **-End Song-**_

"Years of training, girls." The Spartan retorted, then walked toward the inside, still being cheered on by his comrades and friends as he sighed. Cortana laughed aloud and said " _THIS WORLD IS SO WEIRD! I'M RUNNING OUT OF COMPUTATION SPACE FOR ITS WEIRD!"_ And Six nodded, then added "I've long run out... Ever since I met Mega Man and Aqua, the Watermark... Now, with Darkness the Masochist and such it's... Getting normal to me..."

" _Well, you've been here three-four months... So it makes sense..."_ The AI Sighed...

 ** _QUEST Completed:350.000 Eris acquired. SPECIAL BONUS:Abundant Cabbage Supplies._**


	4. Dangerous Information

**_Well..._**

Through and through, the Spartan found life with his four new team-mates somewhat unsettling. The Spartan had found himself sitting outside of the place they were sleeping, examining his weapons. He ran through a few bits of data on everything needed to manufacture ammo and modifications for them. He looked over a dented clip from his DMR, with a slightly small dent, then placed it beside the table, unloading the ammo with his fingers and set the bullets on the table. He then pushed the dented side out, denting the uneven part out.

He sighed, slid the clip into his pocket, loaded the bullets into the other clips, then slid his weapons back onto his person and stood up. He looked about, to Megumin milling about, not sure what to do today. She had asked Chris, Darkness and, much later, Aqua about joining her for some sort of training. He nodded to himself, sighed, then walked up to her and said "Hello, Megumin." To which the girl jumped with a squeak, then grabbed her staff out of midair, looked back to him and smiled "Oh... Hey, Six. You scared me."

"What's up?" The Spartan asked, looking at her.

"Uhm... I kinda wanted to train in using my powers, but I don't have a place to train at..." She confessed, worried slightly. She was surprised to see Six simply nod. The Spartan boy said "I was just thinking of how to train the lot of you... Aqua can not fight worth a damn, Maoschist Woman Darkness is only good for being a meat shield, despite me hating that and Chris... The Thief is the only one capable of actually dealing proper damage. You pass out after a single use of your magic..."

"It has something to do with how young and underdeveloped I am." Megumin pouted, eyeing Six angrily and blushing.

"Oh... I see... I think I know a way to fix that..." The boy said, making the girl look at him questioningly. _If **only** she could see the shit-eating grin behind his visor._ Looking back, the Spartan cleared his throat, then barked "CHRIS, DARKNESS, AQUA! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" and, within moments, he saw the trio he called out to move out toward him, Chris with all the stride and posture of a soldier, straight and calm, but with a smile on her face. The other two looked rather oddly at the Spartan and so did Cortana as she asked " _Urm... Six... What're you about to-"_

"We're brokering this new party being formed... Not with a party, though, as I'm sure Aqua had hoped." The Spartan said, setting his DMR upon his shoulder. "I am going to whip all four of you up into PROPER fighting shape! Chris, consider this another little gift of mine." And he heard a groan of inquisitive anger coming from the blue-haired 'goddess', while Darkness looked at him with wide eyes.

"We're out to start combat training. I'll have to prep a course for it, but I think I can have you guys do some simple exercises." Six proceeded, looking at everyone. "Now, c'mon. We're heading out! Line up outside the building. We'll start the training with a simple cadenced run." And he pushed the door open, showing the girls to the outside. He nodded to all of them as they went out of the building. Calmly watching them line up randomly, the 17-year-old nodded, then took off his helmet and clipped it to his belt, revealing a stern look, his emerald eyes locked on all 4.

"So... What's our first business, Six?" Inquired Chris. The Spartan responded loudly "A-teeeen~ HUT!" to which the four girls snapped-to out of reflex, with Aqua staring at Six, clearly frightened of the incoming developments. He barked again, louder "TURN LEFT, FACE!" making the four recruits turn left immediately, perfectly lined up. He nodded to them, then said "I'll be taking lead of the Platoon! You have to repeat after me if you want to keep the beat up with the marching! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

"YES, SIR!" Megumin, Chris and Darkness responded, Chris with a bit of bang to her buck and a wide grin on her face. He looked to Aqua then asked "Something wrong, Private Snowball!?"

"I... Don't get why I have to do this? I've got pretty much max stats anyhow and-" She cut off and gulped down some spittle as she watched Six approach her, a scowl on his face and a glare that could kill a fucking dragon. She straightened up, sweating already and shook her head "NEVERMIND, SIR!" to which the Spartan crossed his arms and shook his head. He walked back to the front of the column, ahead of the group, then yelled "Load'em up, Follow me! Keep the pace and distance! And-a One! Two! Three! One! Two! Three! Left, right, left, right, left!" The boy then said, each number coinciding with a step. The group followed slowly as they marched, through town. Six smirked, then proceeded to start singing "I'm a steamroller, boy-o!"

The four girls' voices sounded off in response " _I'm a steamroller, boy-o!_ "

"Just-a rollin' down the line!" Six continued, keeping up step as his metallic boots collided with the dirt road bellow. " _Just-a rollin' down the line!_ " the girls continued calmly and with the rhythm. "So you'd better get outta my way now!" _"So you better get outta my way now!"_ "'fore I roll all over ya!" _"'Fore I roll all over ya!"_ "With just a little!" _"Wooh!"_ "a little!" " _Hey!"_ "A lil' Rock and Roll! Woah, it's the kind that soothes ya soul!" _"It's the kind that soothes your soul!"_ "So you better get outta my way now!" _"So you better get outta my way now!"_ "'fore I roll all over ya!"

And he started a new one "I'm the United Nations' trooper! Just a-sliding down the road!"

* * *

...

By the time they'd reached even halfway through the course, the only ones not breathing heavily were Six, Chris and Darkness. Megumin and Aqua were nearly dead and barely catching up as Six looked at them. Megumin at least had something to support herself with(Her staff) but even that wouldn't help for long. He saw the two collapse an sighed, rubbing his forehead.

" _Speak of 'underdeveloped'..._ " Cortana muttered. Six walked toward the girls and picked them both up, then said "You lot need to do better." before moving with Darkness and Chris toward the tavern. Going inside, he'd immediately ordered food for the bunch. He sat at the table, looking at the girls. He rolled his eyes, then said "You two are just... _WOW..._ I'm absolutely amazed people like you two exist."

"Oh, shut up..." Aqua mumbled, rolling her fork around in her food. Six raised his hand toward the waiter, then waved him over and looked at the girls. Standing up, he said "I'll go find us some quests... You order whatever you want." and with that, he stepped off. Darkness looked over to Megumin, who sighed deeply, leaning her head onto the table, then asked "It didn't seem that bad to me, girls. You were exaggerating a bit back there."

"We weren't..." Megumin panted "Faking..."

Darkness and Megumin exchanged looks, before gazing upon Aqua, who was beet-red. Chris sighed, then asked "Alright, Aqua. What's up?"

"I think I broke something while running..." The girl sighed. "Part 2:I'm gonna need a new skirt..."

"Ow..." The Crusader and her thief friend cringed. Chris looked at her, then asked "Caught on a twig?" to which the girl nodded and said "Yup..." and looking at them, slightly embarrassed "Not like we can't find a store or two around here, but come on..."

"I have to ask, Aqua, speaking of Six... When I and Megumin found you, you were with him for some time now... What can you tell us about him?" Darkness inquired calmly, to which Aqua looked at her, intrigued. She nodded, then said "Well, Six is a soldier, kinda different than what you'd expect a normal one to be. Much like the kings, princes and such around here, he was taught from a young age to fight, but unlike them his age was... Somewhere around 6 years old. His past is truly unknown to him ever since his family was..." Aqua bit her lip, holding back from speaking as she thought going any deeper may offend the Spartan... Wait, why'd she-

"Killed by a bigger force than anything you may face in this world, even MAGIC related." Six said, helmet under his arm. The girls jumped, then looked upon him and said "SINCE WHEN ARE YOU THERE!?" with fear. Six set his rifle on his shoulder, then said condescendingly and partially saddened "Since you started talking about me, Aqua. I'll complete the story there real quick. I'm an orphan that was taken in by my country's military, trained up to be a supersoldier, given a hell of a lot of gear and sent to complete the most dangerous of missions, all because mommy and daddy died on me." then he let out a dark chuckle "Oh, should've seen my face when I was a kid and that damned Elite was towering over me, his blade crimson from the blood of mom and dad. Much more so when the Marines gunned it down... Oh, well..." He sighed, then looked to see everyone, horrified. He ignored their faces, placing his helmet and rifle onto the table and said "There's no quest that we can do... But I've found a map showing a local abandoned castle. You want something to train on, Megu-meme?"

Megumin's eyes suddenly glistened with joy, her face lighting up as a grin plastered across it and she let out sounds of excitement. "Oaaah~!" then she started nodding her head quickly. Darkness and Chris chuckled and finally, Aqua to slightly smile. Six nodded to her, then said "Arm up. We're going tomorrow at dawn." then he sat up and walked away.

"This guy has a lot on his plate, doesn't he?" Chris wondered aloud. "Let's... Let's just eat and prep to leave. I think he'll want us in top shape for tomorrow's training run..." To which Aqua gasped and yelled "TOMORROW?!" making each girl look at her. Megumin nodded and spoke, her mouth muffled by her hands "Yep... He said we're gonna be doing this thing every day while we were running... Don't you remember?"

"W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~?!" Aqua burst, grabbing her head and suddenly standing up. She spoke gibberish and thrashed about like there was no tomorrow. Megumin giggled at the sight and so did Chris, while Darkness attempted (And failed) to calm the young woman and 'supposed goddess' down. Six watched this from behind the corner, then sighed and said "Think they need to know everything?"

"You can tell them in detail later, Six." Cortana said calmly, her hands clasped together and held behind her. Her avatar appeared outside of the helmet via a projector and stared up at him, her eyes kind, much like a mother's. "I think they know enough for now. At least not to mess with you and obey orders... Darkness and Chris may as well keep the two girls in tow..." and she sighed.

"It'll be fine, Six..." The girl said, looking at them. "It'll be fine..." then she vanished into her suit. The Spartan slid his helmet back into his head, then walked back toward his room in the stable, dropping the money for the food at the counter. 18000 Eris. His heavy footsteps followed him to the outside. He gazed up at the night sky as the stars above surrounded the moon and danced in his eyes. The 17-year-old Soldier leaned against the wall, then sighed and said to himself "Just why am I here, still?"

* * *

 _ **AN:AWWWRIGHT~! FINALLY. It's up! Also, guys, I hope y'all know Warhammer 40k, because I plan for a Konosuba/40k Crossover with a Death Korps of Krieg soldier winding up in This Wonderful, God-Blessed world! To fuck it up badly... Nonetheless...**_

 _ **Anyways, lads! 'Till next time! TOODLES~!**_


	5. The Dullahan

Six walked around the Guild, looking around for quests to take up on, all whilst the girls were resting from today's training run. As usual, Darkness outdid all of them. He sighed, then with the most dumbfound gaze looked at what was basically a strip-pole dancing Megumin, legs wrapped and hugging around the new Magic Staff he'd bought her. And Darkness was wearing her armor, now repaired after the Harvest. He'd, of course, also gained a small fortune that he kept as a stockpile for dark times. Specifically, around a million Eris. And had been working alongside Megumin for a while training her with the Abandoned Castle

He chuckled as he saw Aqua about to strangle the Guild Girl... "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" She bellowed... Six shook his head, then walked toward them and grabbed the girl by her collar, lifting her up and away before staring at the supposed cabbage she'd caught and saying "That's Lettuce, you absolute moron." in the most calm voice possible. The Guild Gal sighed in relief, whilst Aqua gasped and stared at the greens she'd caught and looked like she realized what she'd gotten.

About to complain for money, as Six knew she would, the boy dropped her to the floor and walked away, before sitting down with the others and saying "I've only seen major quests about. Big monsters and the likes. You guys won't mind tagging along to help me and keep watch for Small Fry while I deal with something, right? After that, I'll help Meg with training some more and we can laze around for a while after we got some cash to cover living expenses."

"What living expenses?" Megumin raised a brow.

"After this monster hunting quest, I helped pick another one. I'll tell you about it after we deal with the first quest and a bit of training." The Spartan responded, checking his ammo in his pockets. He was starting to run low on rifle rounds and he wasn't gonna be fighting anything requiring AP ammo. Thus, he kept them stowed "I'll go buy myself a sword or something. Not gonna waste bullets on a simple monster. You girls wait here."

"I'll join." Darkness responded. "The local smith that fixed my armor offered to help us with other items, should we need them. You can place a custom order for a sword there." and gave a nod to Six. The team gasped as they heard some alarms ring... The Spartan sighed, then stood up and drew his DMR, followed by his team and other adventurers readying weapons. The trek to the front gate was quick and wordless and Six was the first one out, halting as he saw the darkest of clouds gathering, lightning striking... And ahead of him, a creature clad in a dark armor, without a head, riding a horse without a hea... Okay, that was hilarious.

Six stifled a laugh, readying the rifle, before looking to one of the other Adventurers that joined him. The red-haired, bearded man said "Okay, this ain't no laughing matter!" as if to answer Six's chuckle. Cortana was laughing, but he'd muted her in the helmet, somehow... Lowering his rifle as the girls joined him. They looked scared, Megumin most of all...

"... I am the Demon Lord's General that moved into a local castle and I am here to inquire about one thing from you, mortals..." The man, whom Darkness identified as Dullahan, spoke... And with a burning scarlet eye behind his helmet's visor slit, the man began to rant "Every day, every day, everydayeverydayeveryday! WHO IS THE SCREW-LOOSE IMBECILE WHO'S BEEN FIRING EXPLOSION MAGIC AT MY _CASTLE!?_ " he bellowed as lightning struck behind him...

And it ticked... Well, fuckery...

Six glanced over to Megumin, who was trembling as every local individual Adventurer tried to identify who could do the deed. Six felt his heart in his throat, seeing the scared girl trembling there... He knew what she wanted to do, so before she could take a step, he placed a hand on her shoulder, gave a nod to her, then walked forth in her stead, readying the DMR and a pair of hand grenades. He juggled them between his fingers whilst walking, when he heard Cortana speak "Watch it, Six... I don't know what this Dullahan has, but I feel we may be poking a hornets' nest by going in first."

"Opinion noted..." Six muttered, stopping in front of the Dullahan and staring calmly up at him. The Demon General wanted to start his rant, but Six lifted up a finger, holstering the grenades and stopping him, then said "I'm the guy that's been blowing your castle to shit. Got a problem with that, take it up with me, my rifle or my boot. Perhaps all 3. I've got no interest in a prolonged fight with you, since I'm preparing for a quest to go slay something that's probably bigger and badder than you in every sense of the word."

"H-How _**Dare Y-"**_ The thing started.

"Shutty." Six showed him to shut up, pushing his left thumb and index together, before grabbing onto his rifle and speaking on "Questions can wait 'till the end of the presentation, please." as he moved back and forth in front of the Dullahan, keeping eye contact with him and talking "To be quite honest, the whole 'undead, headless warrior with an undead, headless horse' thing is hilarious. Especially the fucking headless horse. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. I've dealt with enough shit so far for you to be nothing more than a nuisance... If you want a fight, I'm here. If you get through me, you've got almost a hundred other adventurers to fight... And we'll purify you before you even get to the meat grinder that is the city guards."

"So tell me again... Why should I be scared of a supposed Demon Lord's general that's nothing more than a chicken without a head?" The Spartan then quipped... And all adventurers burst into laughter as the Spartan turned to Megumin. She stared, her scarlet eyes wide at him and a healthy blush on her face. Six gave a thumbs up to the girl, then turned to the Dullahan and continued "Get off your fucking horse and fight me hand-to-hand, you dinky bitch. Or are ya too scared to fight a single armored boy in a duel for honor?"

The Dullahan's hand trembled around the hilt of his sword. He seemed angry, just from the scarlet glare aimed toward Six. The Spartan, unfazed, gave the 'come hither' sign, stowing his rifle and taking up a stance of Krav Maga. The General took a step off his horse and patted it away, before drawing that massive fuck-off sword he had on his back and preparing to fight the Spartan. "GOT NO SWORD, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-" The Dullahan wanted to mock, before Six spun through the air and delivered a round house that sent the Undead Man tumbling backward into a tree and breaking said tree. The Spartan landed on his feet, then taunted, grinning.

"Ain't got a need for one." The Spartan spoke in mockery. He charged Dullahan, fist clenched, as the Demon stood up. The creature managed to dodge as the boy punched clean through that tree, breaking its bark and trunk in half and sending it tumbling. He raised his gauntlet to parry a strike from Dullahan's sword and felt the armor dent. He jumped over the blade, dodged under and rushed, delivering a Haymaker to the Dullahan's body. The Spartan had to aim there, since no actual head to hit but the one the 'Han was holding cradled under his left arm. Not gonna help, but at least he could distract it.

He jumped, then gave a dropkick to the motherfucker, sending the Dullahan forward, before the Spartan spun and jumped to his feet. He parried another strike from the sword by crossing his arms ahead of him and feeling the ground break below him from the strength. He rolled out of the way, then drew his M6D and fired three shots into the Dullahan's body... Fucking nothing, they stumped and fell to the ground. His shield was also flaring and going on and off.

He gritted his teeth, then gasped as he saw the blunt side of the sword coming for him. Before he could dodge, the blade struck and sent him flying. The Spartan hit the ground hard, digging a trench into the ground. Six grunted, then rolled to the side as the blade embedded itself in the dirt. He took out his pistol, scoped in the Dullahan's head, specifically the vision slit, then shot. That sent the Dullahan back in pain, allowing Six to stand up and deliver several more uppercuts and haymakers that knocked the man back.

The Spartan then spoke "Here comes the Pain Train!" before charging and picking up the Dullahan with full strength, throwing him forth to the floor as payback, before dodging another sword attack and jumping, only to kick the Demon's chest in and crack armor. The Dullahan grunted, then looked at Six and said "I'll be damned... A worthwhile fighter with the Adventurers' Guild."

"Thought I was kidding when I said you should take it up with me, my gun or boot, didn't you?" Six quipped, grinning and panting behind his helmet. He straightened up, fists clenched, then said "You wanna fuck with this here town, you gotta get through me first." to which the Dullahan gave a laugh... He gave a nod to Six, then stood up and walked toward his horse, stowing his weapon.

"I will be back with an army come three days from now..." Dullahan warned. "Your friends would best have the gall to fight like you just did."

"I wouldn't worry." Six noted, crossing his arms. "They're adventurers, not sissies."

"Three days... In that time, you'll join the ranks of my Undead. I promise you that." The Demon looked to Six. The Spartan shook his head, then waved off the Dullahan, walking back to the adventurers as the creature rode off... And all adventurers cheered the Spartan on as he walked back. He walked up to his team, then gave them nods. Everyone had heard the Dullahan's warning, it seemed, but with Six at the lead, they didn't think the Undead Boy was gonna be a problem.

Sitting down in the Guild, Darkness had ordered drinks for the entire team while the Spartan was reloading his mags. He looked to the girls, then gave a thumbs up, helmet off his head and a half-grin on his face. He took his drink in one hand, then said "Well, that was refreshing. Something worth fighting for a change. Not just cabbages or frogs."

"Heh. That means you'll love local dungeons." Darkness smirked. "Full of nasty things to stab, punch and shoot at."

The Noble Boy nodded, then returned "And for you to jump in front of." in jest. Darkness blushed, then chuckled and waved it off. As they all talked about the upcoming battle, it seemed a lot of cheer was on. That and drinking. The Spartan didn't mind it, instead finding it a good way to see things. But he was gonna have to put up a defense and training regimen. It was gonna be a tough three days, but knowing that this lot were probably more experienced in the art of Adventuring gave him a sense of ease. The Spartan felt his tenseness slip as he took a sip of his drink, then set it down and continued building up his mags, whilst the others laughed and chuckled. This was gonna be a heyday.


End file.
